character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Noir (Beta)
|-|Base= |-|Jackspers Noirlecrow/3x Prototyped Ring= |-|Bec Noir/4x Prototyped Ring= Summary Jack Noir is the main antagonist of Homestuck who appears in every session of Sburb. He's an Agent of Derse who appears in every session of Sburb. He oversees various affairs of the kingdom and does all of the most important and most tedious paperwork, and is the direct subordinate of the King and Queen. In the kids' session, he slew the Queen, and soon after, the King, declaring himself as the Sovereign Slayer and wreaking havoc on the Medium. Karkat has identified him as the "cancer" he created in the kids' session. A "Jack" is a face card in a normal deck of cards that ranks below the king and queen, and "Noir" is a pun on the detective film genre film noir, an allusion to Problem Sleuth, and Jack's alternate universe counterpart. "Noir" also means "black" in French, making his full name a pun on the card game Blackjack. (Resemblance to the name Jack Black is just an amusing coincidence.) Bec Noir, the name given to Jack's fully prototyped form, is possibly a play on the French phrase bête noire, meaning "black beast" literally, or used as slang for a pet peeve or something feared obsessively. It should also be noted that "bec" in french means "beak", and "Bec Noir" literally translates to "Black Beak". Power and Stats Key: Base | Jackspers Noirlecrow/3x Prototyped Ring | Bec Noir/4x Prototyped Ring Tier: 8-C | 5-B | 5-B to 5-A, 2-A with Red Miles Name: Jack Noir, Bec Noir, the Sovereign Slayer, the Cancer, the Demon, Dog Jack, Beta Jack Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Homestuck Classification: Humanoid, Dersite Agent, Final Boss, Renegade Pawn | God Dog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Humanoid Physiology, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Swordsmanship | All previous abilities to a greater extent, True Flight, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Invulnerability, Spatial Manipulation, Intangibility | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Canine Physiology and Demiurge Physiology, Space-Time Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 4), Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Cosmic Awareness, Energy Projection, Duplication, Regeneration (Varies), Enhanced Senses, BFR Attack Potency: Building Level (Should be Comparable to other Noirs like Spades Slick.) | Planet Level (Nearly destroyed planet Skaia and Pospit.) | Planet Level (Was easily able to destroy Prospit, alongside the fact that he had the ability to light an entire planet on fire.) to Large Planet Level (Was able to destroy 12 planets.), Multiverse+ Level with Red Miles (Was able to destroy the genesis frog inside of s cascade events and that frog seemed to hold an innumerable amount of universes considering every event branches off as an alternate timeline.) Speed: Superhuman | FTL+ (Capable of traveling to other planets into an instant.) | Possibly Infinite combat speed with Red Miles (Capable of expanding through Bilious Slick near-instantaneously.), Immeasurable (Was able to go through furthest ring which is void with no space or time.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class | Planetary | Planetary to Large Planetary, Multiversal+ with Red Miles Durability: Building Level | Planet Level | Planet Level to Large Planet Level, Multiverse+ Level with Red Miles Stamina: Superhuman | Very High | Nigh-Infinite (He was supposedly able to traverse through the Furthest Ring for three years straight without hesitation, while engaging in combat with the Peregrine Mendicant.) Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range with his sword, Planetary with Red Miles | Multiversal+ with Red Miles Intelligence: Above Average (However can sometimes "flip his shet".) Weaknesses: Is quick to anger, he's unable to harm Jade due to being prototyped with Bec, and is rather uncreative with his powers, as well as no longer being entirely sane. He also loses his powers should he lose the ring. Plus if the Green Sun is destroyed it will neutralize Jack's powers. Note: This profile only covers the Jack Noir of the Beta Session. There's a Jack Noir in every session, though the only ones important to Homestuck's story are the Beta Session's Jack Noir, the Alternian Session's Jack Noir, and the Alpha Session's Jack Noir. Others Standard Equipment: His sword, Bro's Shades, 4x Prototyped Ring, An Attitude, and Lil' Cal (previously) Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Dogs Category:Gods Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Assassins Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Pocket Reality Manipulators Category:Forcefield Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:BFR Users